Sólo tu amistad
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: -te amo...- fue apenas un susurro- te amo...- volví a repetir mientras esperaba una respuesta. sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía de hablarle de mis sentimientos si aun deseaba su amistad, pero después de lo que habíamos hecho no importaba... Me había entregado a él, y sólo esperaba una respuesta. Pero no la oí, porque mientras yo confesaba el había caído dormido...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

POV Alice 

El reloj sonaba insistentemente, su "tic-tac" resonaba en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, cada minuto y cada segundo que quedaba atrás era algo que me alegraba, pero a la vez, hacia que mis temores crecieran en igual medida. ¿y si no venia? ¿y si ya no deseaba verme nunca mas?

La verdad no lo culparía de nada ni me reprocharía yo misma algo, hace mucho tiempo que me había resignado a ser solo su amiga, era lo único que podía existir entre nosotros, sin embargo, no me arrepentía de haber estado juntos, pues a pesar de lo que paso, seguiría con nuestra amistad como si nada, por que, aunque mi corazón quedara devastado y echo trizas, era lo único que me unía a el, solo su amistad.

El sonido de la puerta de la cafetería abriéndose hizo que pusiera mi mirada en la persona que la atravesaba, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse tanto, que temía que en algún momento dejara de hacerlo, apreté mas fuerte la taza de café que tenia entre las manos, el nerviosismo se empezaba a colar en mi cuerpo. Echo un vistazo fugaz antes de verme, su misteriosa y sexy sonrisa se hizo presente, y con paso que me parecía lentísimo, avanzo hacia mi mesa.

Su cabello rubio, largo y rizado, sus profundos ojos verdes, iba vestido con una chamarra color caqui y unos jeans ya desgastados. Tomo asiento justo enfrente de mi, sin saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, como antes, sin ninguna mirada, nada.

-hola Alice, me da gusto que vinieras- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-jazz, como no iba a venir, crees que me negaría una buena taza de café con mi mejor amigo- trate de decir algo amable para relajar un poco el ambiente, sin embargo, el lo tomo como algo mas, como si no sintiera nada mas allá de eso, si supiera.

Pidió un café moka que le fue traído casi en seguida, acompañado de unos roles de canela.

El silencio que empezaba a hacerse presente entre nosotros era cada vez mas insoportable, trate de poner mi atención en otra cosa, pero lo único que deseaba era hablar con el, saber si recordaba, saber…

- alie, sabes porque deseo hablar contigo- su tono de voz era serio. No se dignaba a verme a la cara.

-claro, de vez en cuando los amigos toman tazas para hablar- trate de desviar el tema, empezaba a ver a donde quería llegar.

-alie- en su voz era claro el tono de advertencia.-por favor- pidió.

-lo se Jasper- suspire y mi vista se claro en lo que sostenía entre las manos.

-Alice, lo que paso entre nosotros, cuando yo…yo desde que te conozco te veo como a una hermanita, siempre creí que nosotros seriamos amigos, pero después de lo que paso yo… - comenzó pero lo detuve, no deseaba, no quería que el digiera que se arrepentía de esa noche, cuando para mi había sido lo mas maravilloso que alguna vez me hubiera pasado, simplemente no le permitiría que lo dijera, mi corazón no lo soportaría.

-Jasper, lo que paso pasó, no lo podemos cambiar, pero no vamos a echar a la borda nuestra amistad ¿verdad?- sentí la necesidad de mirarle, y eso fue un grave error.

Su mirada estaba ennegrecida, sin en cambio esta vez no podía leer lo que su rostro reflejaba, ¿era acaso decepción?

-Alice no haz entendido, déjame que te explique, yo…- puse una mano en sus labios.

- no necesitas explicar nada, jazz, somos amigos, recuérdalo, lo hemos sido y lo seremos por siempre.- sentencie sin siquiera dejar que él hablase.

-solo amigos- hablo casi escupiendo las palabras, como si nuestra amistad fuera algo que le diera asco, aberración, una infamia que no se podía permitir. Su silencio solo hacia que pensara lo peor.

-claro, si tu estas de acuerdo,- trate de arreglar- si no es asi…- me levante de la silla dispuesta a salir huyendo del sitio, si el contestaba que no estaba de acuerdo, al menos tendría la oportunidad de no ser mas herida y no derrumbarme allí mismo, pero sin embargo, algo me retuvo, un fuerte brazo se aferro a mi muñeca.

-no, Alice, por favor, nunca desearía eso, no te marches-suplico apretando con fuerza su agarre, no lo suficiente para lastimarme, pero tampoco tan débil como para poder zafarme de el.

- esta bien Jazz- sonreí, o al menos eso trate- nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-¿solo mi amistad?- hizo la pregunta como si fuera mas para él que para mi, pero aun así conteste.

-claro, solo tu amistad.

Esa era la mentira mas grande que alguna vez hubiera dicho, pero no quería que el supiera mis sentimientos verdaderos, ellos estarían acompañándome por siempre, solo deseaba verle feliz y sonriendo, y si no era conmigo, lo seria con otra persona, a pesar de todo mi amor por el era tan fuerte que sacrificaría cualquier cosa, aunque fuera mi propia vida, e incluso mi propia felicidad. Sin pedir nada a cambio, ni su cariño, ni nada, como ya lo he mencionado, entre nosotros solo podia haber algo, nuestra linda y dulce, pero destructiva (para mi) amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1

POV Alice

Conocí a Jasper en el preescolar, recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegó con su mamá, la primera vez que lo mire creí que había conocido al niño mas lindo y perfecto del mundo. Su cabello dorado, ondulado y un poco largo, su inocente mirada y sus sonrojadas mejillas. La timidez que tenia con todos era muy dulce, y a su vez, y de alguna rara forma, me hizo querer yo su primera amiga.

Fui la primer niña que hablo con él y desde ese momento, cuando estreche su mano y me sonrió, supe, de cierta forma, que siempre estaríamos juntos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, jugar, dormir, tomar la merienda. Nadie ni nada podía perturbar nuestra conexión. Era como si alrededor de nosotros se formara una pequeña burbuja invisible, que nos protegía y nos mantenía juntos y felices.

Cuando nuestros padres vieron que nuestra amistad era tan grande y linda, de inmediato tomaron a confianza de dejarnos ir a la casa del otro a jugar, a divertirnos e incluso a quedarnos a dormir. Esos definitivamente fueron buenos tiempos.

Los siguientes años fueron casi igual de buenos, tuvimos más amigos, Jazz se rodeo de mas niños y yo estaba con mas niñas, pero jamás nos dejábamos de lado, éramos parte de la vida del otro. Amigos, confidentes, no habia nada oculto entre nosotros, nuestros secretos, nuestros deseos y anhelos, nuestras metas, conocíamos cada detalle y estábamos dentro de los planes del otro a futuro.

La universidad fue algo completamente diferente; el tener diversas carreras la comunicación se complico, las cases y la tarea, además de la distancia eran impedimentos para que pasáramos tiempo juntos, el cual se redujo al minino. Y en esos momentos me di cuenta de que sin él, algo dentro de mi se sentía vacío y me dolía. Y cuando conocí a su primera novia supe que irremediablemente estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

A partir de ahí soporte en silencio el amor que tenia por él, sonriendo al ver la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando estaba con su novia, cuando se amaba a alguien más. Alguien que no era yo. Envidiaba a la persona que ocupaba su lugar al lado de él, pero si con ello Jasper era feliz, bueno, eso era suficiente para mi.

Cuando nos graduamos, yo me mude a trabajar a Nueva York mientras el se quedo en los ángeles, en parte porque la mejor oferta de trabajo para mi se encontraba en la gran manzana, en parte para olvidar el dolor que me trasmitía ver a Jasper enamorado de alguien más, fuera quien fuera. Aquí encontré a otros de mis mejores amigos. Primero fueron Rosalie y Emmett, una pareja modelos jóvenes que estaban tomando una gran fama y que eran unas increíbles personas. Ambos se conocieron por casualidad en una sesión fotográfica de ropa interior y a partir de allí empezaron a salir. Eran felices juntos, pero creían que el matrimonio no era necesario cuando había amor de por medio.

Después fueron Bella y Edward, ellos estaban casados y tenían unos precisos mellizos, no eran mayores que yo, de hecho Bella era un año mayor y Edward dos años, pero de alguna extraña forma era como si siempre hubieran deseado estar juntos durante toda la vida, por eso su tan temprana unión nupcial. Edward trabajaba como concertista, era un músico profesional de gran prestigio y Bella, además de ser una excelente ama de casa, era una gran organizadora de eventos. Ambas parejas eran diferentes, pero no por eso no se llevaban bien, juntos éramos un grupo inseparable.

Tenía gente que me apreciaba y amaba, al igual que yo a ellos, pero no era completamente feliz sin Jasper a mi lado. Seguíamos manteniendo la comunicación por teléfono y correo, platicándome su vida en Los Ángeles, sus logros en lo profesional. Como productor musical tenía grandes responsabilidades, pero no sólo era eso, sino también de su vida privada, de sus escasas relaciones. Escucharlo tan feliz era un alivio y al mismo tiempo una tortura, porque sabía que para mi jamás tendría esos sentimientos. Seguía diciéndome que si él era feliz eso debía de satisfacerme.

Con mi trabajo como diseñadora de modas, mi tiempo libre era escaso, tuve citas y dos o tres relaciones, pero nada duraba demasiado, mis sentimientos no me permitían continuar, no podía olvidarlos ni sepultarlos, así que después de un tiempo, simplemente supe que las relaciones no eran para mí. Ellos eran maravillosos, y cada uno tenía una esencia única, pero no me parecía justo engañarlos y engañarme a mí misma.

La noche que empezó a cambiar mi vida está grabada con fuego en mi mente, esa tarde había tenido una junta que se había extendido tres horas, y eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando llegaba a casa. Estaba sumamente agotada y solo quería llegar a dormir, pero justamente cuando iba entrando a casa el teléfono de la sala comenzaba a sonar. Lo cogí al tercer timbrazo y ni siquiera observe el identificador de llamadas.

-¿diga?

-¡Aliee!- contesto un Jasper feliz y un poco tomado- ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas de la noche, llevo horas buscándote.

-hola Jazz, perdón, pero sabes el trabajo desea casarse conmigo y hoy me pidió una cita- trate de bromear y había resultado cuando lo escuche reír del otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo estas?- la respuesta era más que obvia.

-maravillosamente- contesto- tengo grandes noticias pequeña…

-odio que me digas así, me recuerdas mi estatura- contraataque sonriendo por su apodo- ¿Cuáles son las grandes noticias?- pregunte mientras me recostaba en el sillón más grande de la sala y agradecía haber escogido un teléfono inalámbrico. Me saque las zapatillas con los pies y puse total atención a lo que Jasper quería contarme- y bien ¿me dirás?

-ME MUDARE A NUEVA YORK!- grito a todo pulmón, así que me despegue un poco el auricular antes de contestarle.

¿Qué?- la confusión inicial me sobrepaso de inmediato- ¿Por qué?

-Alégrate por favor- dijo con un tono burlón- la casa productora en la que trabajo ha abierto sus nuevas oficinas allá y me han pedido que me vaya con un cargo mejor de que tengo actualmente.

- ¡Oh Jasper!- me alegra saber que era en lo profesional le estaba yendo tan bien en lo profesional, pero sobretodo porque después de tanto tiempo le vería otra vez- es simplemente maravilloso ¿Cuándo te mudas?

-tengo una semana para estar instalado allá- contesto- esa es otra de las razones por las que te marco, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar un lugar donde instalarme allá.

- por supuesto- conocía a Jasper, sabia sus gustos, así que no seria ningún problema encontrar un lugar que fuera de su agrado, de hecho ya tenia pensado cuales podrían adecuarse a sus gustos- te enviare las propuestas mañana mismo.

- esa es mi Aliee, rápida como un relámpago…- pero de repente se detuvo- pero… bueno, necesitare un lugar con bastante espacio- su tono de repente se volvió serio, y eso significaba que no estaba diciéndome toda la verdad.

- Jasper, te conozco mejor que nadie ¿Qué sucede?

-no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?, pero la verdad es que no puedo ocultarte nada- exhalo un suspiro y antes de seguir- ¿Recuerdas a María?

Claro que recordaba a María, era su novia desde hace un año, y a mi parecer, una de las personas más falsas y superficiales que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y mi disgusto no era solo porque era pareja de Jazz.

-si- dije secamente.

-María me ha dicho que no soportaría estar lejos de mí, y que se va a mudar a Nueva York para que sigamos juntos- lo soltó tan rápido y sin ninguna pausa que lo sentí como un balde de agua fría. Si bien la noticia de su mudanza me había puesto una sonrisa en los labios, el saber que también se venía María era una sensación seca y amarga.

- está bien Jazz, buscare opciones para ti y para ella, no me costara mucho, simplemente buscare mas departamentos, uno para ella y uno para ti- mencione, aunque estaba casi segura de que la propuesta le sonaba completamente estúpida a él.

-No Alice, no estás entendiéndome- oh, pero claro que lo entendía, simplemente no deseaba oírlo- María quiere ir a vivirse conmigo, y yo estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos un departamento para ambos.

No supe que decir, no sabia como reaccionar y sopesar la información, era la primera vez que Jasper hacia algo así. Si lo estaba haciendo ahora es porque estaba pensando en una relación duradera, tal vez incluso en el compromiso, iba enserio con ella, y eso dolía, dolía demasiado. Una cosa era saber que tenia una relación con una mujer, pero otra muy diferente era que vivieran juntos. Esa clase de intimidad era demasiado para soportar. No me percate de que había estado en completo silencio hasta que Jazz carraspeo al otro lado de la línea.

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, perfectamente- mi tono fue tan seco y cortante que inmediatamente me sentí con remordimiento por haberle contestado de tal manera- lo siento Jazz, estoy agotada, tengo sueño y mañana tengo un día algo ajetreado, claro que te ayudare a buscar un buen departamento.

-oh, siento tanto haberte molestado Aliee, solo quería que fueras de las primeras personas en saberlo- de repente la situación parecía demasiado incomoda para los dos. Él nunca sería una molestia para mi, me odiaba por hacerle pensar eso.

-Jamás serás una molestia, sabes que nunca pensaría eso

-te quiero Alice, descansa, te hablo mañana.

Yo también te…- pero ya habia cortado la llamada, por lo que no pude despedirme como me hubiera gustado. Asi que simplemente deje caer de la mano el teléfono.

Me sentí morir, quería que aquello solo fuera un extraño sueño, que pronto despertaría y nada de eso sería real. Pero no era así, mis ojos comenzaron a picar y note que era a causa del rímel corrido, producto del llanto silencioso que estaba comenzando. Lloraba por sentirlo lejos, porque a pesar de que viniera a vivir cerca de mi nada sería lo mismo, ya no sería mi Jasper, sería el de María, y por mucho que odiaría la idea, esa era la cruel realidad.

Sin notarlo, el amor que sentía por Jasper me estaba venciendo, pero jamás tenía que salir a la luz, debía de ocultarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser. La amistad que nos unía era lo que me mantenía a flote. Me estaba consumiendo todo lo que callaba y necesitaba una forma de liberarme de ello, antes de destruirme, antes de destruir mis lazos que Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Alice

El despertador que sonaba en la habitación fue el que finalmente me trajo a la realidad, únicamente para recordarme la llamada de la noche. Entonces en dolor que había olvidado volvía a surgir con más fuerza, sin ningún catalizador de por medio. Pero tenía que seguir con mi vida, de lo contrario, todo se iría, la estructura era como un castillo de naipes, y entre más dudaba, la posibilidad de un colapso era cada vez mas latente.

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, pero eso era por dormir en un sillón durante toda la noche mientras me lamentaba por mi situación sentimental, nota para mi "no volver a recostarme en el sillón por muy cansada que me encuentre". Decidí que la mejor opción posible en esos momentos era concentrarme en el trabajo, olvidar las cosas que atormentaban a mi corazón y enfocarme me mente en telas, patrones, conjuntos, diseños y demás cosas.

Tome una ducha, decían que el agua enjuagaba y se llevaba tus penas, pero en mi caso, simplemente las ocultaba, las hacia filtrarse hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y dejaba que permanecieran ahí hasta que algo las dejara a flote.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi gabardina. Esta vez sí tuve la delicadeza de mirar el identificador antes de contestar

-buenos días rose, es algo temprano para que andes llamando ¿Emmett te dejo con algo de energía?

-muy graciosa enana- contesto con un tono que me hacía suponer que mi comentario había traído una sonrisa a su rostro- aunque Emmett me hubiera mantenido despierta toda la noche sabes que mi rutina no se vería afectada.

-lo sé, además si mal recuerdo nuestro querido niño anda en una sesión de fotos en Berlín, ¿o me equivoco?

- no tienes que recordarlo- costesto de mal humor

- mi culpa.

- como sea- dijo tratando de restarle importancia- tengo un delicioso café mocha esperando por ti, y si no mueves ese pequeño trasero tuyo me congelaré enfrente de tu edificio.

-bajo enseguida- colgué mientras ajustaba las correas de mis tacones y me colocaba la gabardina negra y corría para alcanzar el elevador.

No note que alguien más viajaba conmigo hasta que sentí una mirada curiosa.

-hola Alice, hermosa mañana ¿No?- Laurent, el hijo hormonal y adolescente precoz de una de las vecinas estaba mirándome de arriba abajo, como cada vez que nos encontrábamos. No era un chico malo, simplemente algo reprimido debido a la estricta madre que tenia. No pasaba de los 16, y siendo sincera yo creía que tenía un potencial, no como modelo, sino como diseñador, había visto alguno de sus dibujos por casualidad, e incluso algunos de los "arreglos" que elaboraba en su ropa, y no eran malo, todo lo contrario.

-buenos días Laurent, veo que vas a la escuela- señale mientras hacia un gesto hacia su mochila.

-si, bueno, mamá me envía cada mañana- un suspiro exagerado escapo de sus labios- claro que si tuvieras algunos problemas en el trabajo, sabes que podría ir a ayudarte sin ninguna dificultad.

- buen intento, pero me temo que por el momento estoy bien sin manos extras.-

-vamos Alice ¿Cuándo me llevaras a alguna sesión?- su cara todavía conservaba rasgos infantiles, y era adorable ver el puchero que se formaba en su boca cuando quería pedir las cosas de un modo infantil.

-algún día- sentencie mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y salía directo al lobby, salude al portero y atravesé la puerta sin siquiera mirar si Laurent venia atrás de mi o no, encontrándome con mi exuberante, glamurosa y bien arreglada amiga con dos vasos de café en la mano y unos lentes de sol que cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

- lástima que tenga novio- susurro Laurent detrás de mí, obviamente refiriéndose a Rosalie.

- venga ya romeo- conteste- deja el enamoramiento, aunque no tuviera novio, es al menos 10 años más grande que tu, así que ya vete a la escuela- lo corrí mientras le empujaba levemente hacia la parada del camión. Laurent sólo dio una última mirada antes de salir de mi campo de visión.

- hey ¿Sigue insistiendo en ayudarte?- comenzó mientras yo asentía y me entregaba mi vaso de café- deberías darle una oportunidad y llevarlo a alguna sesión o reunión, mínimo a un desfile.

-lo haré- contraataque mientras le daba un sorbo a la revitalizante bebida- cuando este segura de que no morirá por algún sangrado nasal, o que fastidiara la sesión por andar detrás de la supermodelos, deja que las hormonas se calmen un poco y será una buena idea que me ayude.

Comenzamos a caminar, Rosalie no dijo nada, y cuando paramos en un cruce lo soltó de repente.

-vamos ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Es tan obvio?- pregunte, mi contestación fue un simple movimiento de cabeza- es... jasper… bien el… bueno, se mudara aquí.

-aguarda ¿aquí como a la ciudad? O ¿aquí como a tu casa?- pregunto mirando un brillo en su mirar, que era mas que obvio que estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

- no, es como aquí, en la ciudad, lejos de mí, con su novia- lo dije tan rápido y con total desprecio que Rosalie no supo que decir más que- oh-

El semáforo cambio a verde, y la gente comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro excepto nosotras, permanecimos inmóviles en donde estábamos, sin idea de que hacer o decir. Rosalie tomo la iniciativa y me jalo de la manga, sin preguntar o decir palabra alguna, y me condujo todo el camino. No note hacia donde íbamos, hasta que estuve de frente de una de las entradas de central Park.

-pensé en tomar un taxi para ir al estudio, pero ya que tenemos esta maravilla – dijo mientras señalaba todo lo verde del parque- será mejor aprovechar, además tenemos la suerte de que el estudio quede enfrente de otra de las entradas ¿no?- me guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar. Le seguí, no sabiendo que planeaba decir o hacer al llevarme a dar un recorrido. Después de unos minutos en los que anduvimos una junto a la otra en silencio y terminando el contenido de nuestros vasos para después tirarlos al cesto más cercano. Después de eso volteo a verme.

- Alice ¿hace cuanto amas a Jasper?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a un baco y daba unas palmaditas para que fuera a su lado.

- no lo sé, creo que desde siempre, es decir, Rose, le conozco desde que era así de pequeño- señale con mi mano una altura- compartíamos todo, decir que éramos uña y mugre es poco- suspire mientras me dejaba caer en la banca con la cabeza hacia atrás.- No se qué hacer o pensar, creí que con la distancia mis sentimientos se calmarían, pero ahora con esto, veo que simplemente fue una idea estúpida.

- Alice, ¿y no sería mejor que él se enterará acerca de lo que sientes?- se quito las gafas y me miro directo a los ojos- ¿nunca pensaste en luchar por construir algo juntos?, por que disculpa que te lo diga, has sido muy tonta sólo con ver de lejos y no participar en la acción.

- ¡Pero tu estas loca!- grite tan alto que llame la atención de varias personas que paseaban y tenían su rutina matutina- ¿Acaso crees que yo podría siquiera figurar en su lista de pretendientes?.

- no es lo que crea yo- hizo un chasquido con su lengua- sino lo que crees tú. Se pocas cosas, pero esta claro que entre mas callada te quedes, más daño te haces, y eso, a pesar de que ahora lo niegues, te consumirá y te hará triste, sola y desdichada.

- si te refieres que será vieja, solterona y con 3 gatos no tenias que recordármelo de esa manera.

- sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero en fin, son tus decisiones, simplemente doy mi punto de vista, recuerda que somos como los arboles.

- ¿Cómo arboles?- mire extrañada el paisaje que nos rodeaba sin comprender la metáfora que estaba haciendo.

-sí, podemos tener altos y bajos, podemos ser frondosos, verdes, vivos como ellos en primavera y verano, podemos perder poco a poco lo que tenemos, como en el otoño, incluso podemos quedarnos desnudos y sin nada más, como cuando el invierno los azota, pero siempre podemos volver a florecer.- me miro con una sonrisa, que se desvanecía cuando noto mi rostro- veo que no lo comprendes, pero el punto es… siempre y cuando aun estemos vivas, podemos recomenzar en cualquier aspecto, cuando estemos rotas, tomamos lo que puede servirnos y lo llevamos con nosotras a nueva etapa. Podemos surgir de lo destruido, quitar los escombros y volver a construirnos.

Le abrace, porque aquellas palabras me habían dado directo al corazón, me dejo con una hermosa y cálida sensación, me invitaba a arriesgarme, y en caso de que las cosas resultaban desastrosas, decía que no importaba, que podía seguir adelante. Esa era mi ella, pensado en que no importa que tan mal puedan estar las cosas, siempre existirá un mañana mejor.

-No poses así, la caída de vestido se distorsiona y no se aprecia el corte- deje que una de las chicas se acomodara mejor, para entrar a escena y acomodar el faldón del vestido de noche.

El nuevo catalogo estaba en su etapa de armado, y necesitábamos fotos de todos los diseños a fin de decidir cómo se organizarían.

-bien esa sonrisa está bien, luces más natural- Jacob, el fotógrafo y otro buen amigo estaba dirigiendo todas las tomas y los escenarios, pero eso no significaba que yo estuviera lejos de escena.

-hey, donde esta mi traje sastre, hombre necesito al acompañante ahora-alce un poco la voz para que el modelo masculino se apresurara a llegar, y al parecer había dado resultado, pues de la nada el chico que estaba modelando los trajes de etiqueta llego rápido, dando los últimos toques antes de entrar a escena con la modelo.

-aguarda ahí- dije mientras me acercaba y acomodaba el cuello y acomodaba un poco el saco y la camisa- ahora si, debes tener cuidado en los detalles.

-gracias- pronuncio de manera acentuada, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se situaba enfrente de la cámara.

La sesión duro más de cuatro horas, y entre los descansos y las fotografías fallidas, estuve enfocada en mis diseños, en las fotos y demás cosas. Me concentre tanto en eso, que había desplazado la tarea de buscar los apartamentos o las bienes raíces que podrían ayudar a Jasper.

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por su trabajo- finalizo Jacob mientras despedía a todos con un pequeño saludo. Se acerco mientras estaba en la computadora portátil observando sus ultimas tomas- hey Al, ¿Qué te pareció?

-sabes que adoro tu trabajos, logras que el conjunto resalte con vida propia- dije señalando cada foto que me fascinaba- estoy segura que si sólo tuvieras prendas, las harías resaltar como ninguna otra.

- lo tomare como un buen elogio a mi trabajo- su voz era linda, calida, y su sonrisa demasiado deslumbrante, era un excelente profesional y una persona hermosa, y no sólo en apariencia- ¿hey que es eso?- pregunto señalando el pequeño archivo que tenia abierto en una esquina de la pantalla del portátil.

-oh, eso sólo algo que tengo que hacer, una ayuda para un amigo que se va a mudar pronto- sonreí con desgana.

-mmmmm, es curioso, hay un apartamento vacio en el edificio que yo vivo, no estoy seguro de lo que busque tu amigo, pero si gustas…- tomo un bolígrafo y anoto rápido la dirección de su apartamento.- podrías ir a echarle un vistazo, si te gusta y crees que le gustara a tu amigo, te ayudare con los papeles.

Me tendió el papel y yo lo guarde, estaba segura que sería de mucha ayuda si el apartamento que el proponía fuera del agrado de Jasper.- gracias

-de nada preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente a modo de despedida- luego nos vemos chica, tengo que guardar todo mi equipo.

Lo vi alejarse, y en ese momento me di cuenta que también era momento para que yo fuera a casa, recogí mis cosas, y revise mi celular. Tenía dos mensajes, uno era de Rosalie, diciéndome que Emmett había llegado y que se iría antes, y el otro era de un numero desconocido "te tengo una sorpresa". No le di mucha importancia, tal vez se habían equivocado de número, así que simplemente lo ignore.

Regrese a mi edificio en taxi, no estaba lejos de las oficinas y el estudio, pero no quería caminar, estaba agotada mentalmente. Cuando entre al lobby, Laurent esta un poco alterado mirando constantemente hacia la puerta de entrada, y en cuanto me vio, se levanto de un salto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto nervioso y claramente con alivio de verme

-tranquilo Lau, estaba en el trabajo ¿Qué ocurre?

-ocurre que desde que regrese de la escuela, un hombre ha estado parado enfrente de tu apartamento y no se ha movido de allí, tenia miedo, pero mamá dijo que no le diera importancia, que no llamara a la policía.- claramente estaba bastante alterado, y lo entendía, Laurent era un chico muy sensible y saber que alguien desconocido estaba cerca de donde tu habitabas era sin duda extraño y un tanto perturbador.

- bueno, ya estoy aquí, sabes que no me ha pasado nada extraño, y en cuanto al desconocido, vamos a ver, si no le reconozco, antes de llegar a mi departamento volveremos al tuyo y llamaremos a la policía ¿estás de acuerdo?

Asintió sin decir nada más y me llevo al elevador, presiono el piso donde se encontraba mi apartamento y esperamos llegar, todo en un sepulcral silencio. Los segundos que tardo en ascensor en subir me hicieron preguntar quién era el extraño que estaba enfrente de mi puerta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, levante la vista para observar a la silueta que estaba sentada al lado de mi puerta con una maleta en uno de sus costados. El aire que no sabía que había contenido se escapo de un golpe, mis rodillas flaquearon levemente y mi labio tembló. Deje caer todas mi cosas y lo único que pude decir salió entre balbuceos

-ja..jas…Jasper….

-hola, mi pequeña hada- contesto Jazz con una hermosa sonrisa mirando directamente a mis ojos.


End file.
